


A Little Bug

by CinemaCorner



Series: A Little Bug [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Family Fluff, First Child, Frohana, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinemaCorner/pseuds/CinemaCorner
Summary: Modern AU. Anna has been feeling sick for sometime and assures Kristoff it's just a little bug, but after two weeks of this she decides to do a little test of her own. Now that little bug she suspected is now for sure a baby, now all that there is now is to tell Kristoff, but how will he take it? Rated T to be safe.





	A Little Bug

"Anna, sweetheart, are you ok?"

Anna looked up from her position on the bathroom floor and saw Kristoff in the doorway with a look of tremendous concern on his face. She opened her mouth to tell her she was just fine, but in that moment was overcome by a wave of nausea and proceeded to throw up for the third time that morning. Kristoff was at her side in seconds, gathering her hair to hold it out of her face in one hand and rubbing small circles on her back with the other. When she was finished she took several deep breaths to calm herself and then turn to face him with an almost inaudible "Sorry"

"No, no, you don't need to apologize, it's alright"

"I'll get breakfast made for you before you go," she made to get up but was stopped immediately by a firm hand on her shoulder.

"The only thing I want you to do is get back into bed and rest. There's no way I'm letting you overexert yourself today"

"But I have work today"

"No you don't, I called the office this morning to tell Elsa you were sick, you are officially cleared for a sick day"

Anna gave a tired little smile and said, "Thank you, but are you sure that all this is really necessary? I mean it's only the flu"

"Anna, this has been going on for two weeks now and you haven't gotten any better. You didn't even take off work once. Do you know how many times Elsa called me to ask if you were ok?"

"Ok, ok, I see your point. But I promise you it's nothing, you had the same thing last week remember?"

"I also got over it in forty eight hours, you haven't changed at all"

"Look, if it makes you feel better, I have an appointment tomorrow for the doctor's. I give you my word of honor that if anything is wrong I will tell you right away, alright?

Kristoff thought for a long moment, turning the situation over in his head, before letting out a reluctant sigh. "Fine, but please rest today alright, if only to make me feel better"

Anna gave him a reassuring smile, "Deal"

Once left alone, Anna sank back against the sink cupboards and let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"That was too close"

Raising herself up she proceeded to sit on the edge of the bathtub and waited. This was for the benefit of letting the nausea pass, but also to think of what to do. She had told Kristoff she had an appointment tomorrow and, while this was true, it was not for any diagnosis but for confirmation of she own suspicions. If you wanted to argue that she was already doing so with her own test you wouldn't be wrong, but it is better to add substance to a suspicion than just having one on its own. Kristoff, in his worry for Anna, had not seen it on the counter, though Anna was petrified he would discover it.

I want it to be a surprise for him if we are in fact going to have a…

Anna's thoughts froze at the word, for how strange it sounded to have a baby. That's not to say they wouldn't the baby, they had both talked about it since they had been married. Of course it had only been a year since then and besides it was not clear if she was going to have a baby. But that will all be cleared up in…wait, how long had it been?

She check the timer on her phone to see how much time was left. Ten seconds left to be exact.

Taking a deep breathe to calm herself, Anna got up, walked over to the counter and simply looked straight down at the test in question, no point in stalling anymore. There, in big black letters was the word: Pregnant

"Ahh" Anna quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

"Please don't let Kris hear that" She listened hard for any sign of him and all she could hear was the sound of his truck pulling out of the driveway, he was off to work, good.

With shaking hands Anna picked up the test and stared at it in silence until finding her voice and choked out, "I'm going to be a mom", and a massive smile bloomed on her face.

"Mom, I'm gonna be a mommy. I'm having a baby!"

It was at this point she realized she was crying profusely, though they were by far the best tears she ever cried, together with those of her wedding day. Oh how perfect this would be, they would have their own little family, and to be sure everyone would be so excited. Bulda of coarse had dropped hints for a while and even Elsa had expressed want for a little niece herself. Kristoff would be so thrilled with the news to be sure, or at least she thought he would, wouldn't he?

"He wants this, we talked it over it'll be fine" Anna said to herself, but she couldn't shake the feeling of doubt from her mind, not yet anyway. He would be the first to know, of that she was sure, but the question was how to do it. She didn't want to just blurt it out as she did so many other things, oh no, this just had to be special, but how?

"I got it, it's perfect, but let me see.."

Practically running to the kitchen, Anna went to retrieve her purse from the table, checking to be sure she had the means to execute her plan.

"Perfect" Seizing her purse she headed out the door and into her car, she had some shopping to do after all.

An hour later found Anna still looking for the perfect clothes to get. Then again it was hard enough to decide on what she wore, much less clothes for her baby. "This is tougher than I thought, ok break from the daddy ones, what about aunts?"

Looking though a rack of newborn onesies, she pulled out one toward the back and read out loud: "I get my Awesomeness from my Aunt. Oh that is too cute, Elsa will love it. Then again she won't know till the family dinner Sunday, I hope Kris will be ok telling everyone then. Now let's see one for Aunt Elsa one for the "World's Greatest Grandparents", all that leaves is daddy. Shall we keep looking?"

She wasn't sure why she was already talking to the baby, she was sure she was quite the sight to the other people in the store, but it felt natural to do so, and besides it was actually really fun to talk to someone, even if they can't answer her. "I'm sure we can find a something special, let's see"

Turning her attention to the last rack by the wall, Anna spotted the special something she needed: A little girl's outfit that read across the front: "I wear Bows & my Daddy wears a Badge" and not too far behind she found the second part of her surprise, for both bases must be covered until they found out for sure what the baby was, a little boy's outfit with the phrase: "I'm Daddy's partner in crime" With a radiant smile and a barely contained happy laugh, Anna made her way to the checkout with her finds. They were perfect way to tell her surprise, of that she was sure, she just hoped Kristoff would think so.

"Anna. I'm back."

"In the bedroom Kris"

Kristoff walked to their room and found Anna, back to him, in front of the full length mirror in the corner. She was holding up two dresses and alternating holding them close to her to see how they would look. There was a look of pure confusion on her face that was actually quite amusing and Kristoff found himself laughing at the sight.

"What's so funny?"

"You. What are you doing anyway?"

"Trying to choose what to wear for Dinner on Sunday"

"Anna you know you don't have to dress up for family dinner"

"But I wanna look special for it, though it may not matter if I can't even decide. What do you think, Purple or Green?"

Kristoff looked at each in turn, for although he thought either would be beautiful on her he wanted to take it seriously for her. Finally he decided: "Purple, it really makes your eyes pop"

"Aww, thank you, you're too sweet. Well that settles that, just one more thing"

"What's that?"

"Well there's a certain….accessary that I'm gonna have, but…well, I just can't figure out a color, would you mind?"

"No, no, it's ok, you can show me"

Anna smiled and took a breath to calm herself. Walking to the closet she pulled out the bag where the clothes were, she had switched them into a brown grocery bag from the kitchen to hide them from Kristoff. Setting them on the bed, she took both in her hand and, before she lost her nerve, turned to face him.

"I like both, but I think the pink is quite promising. What do you think?"

Kristoff didn't know what to think. He stared at Anna in sheer astonishment and when the impact of what she had said hit him he felt his knees go weak. Slowly he walked up to her and, without saying anything, pulled her into a tight hug. When at last he found his voice he was able to say,

"You're really telling me we're gonna have a baby?"

"Yeah, I mean I still have an appointment tomorrow to make sure we are but I took a test this morning and it was positive, so I'm pretty sure already"

With an absurdly goofy grin on his face, Kristoff took a closer look at the two outfits and had to fight not to laugh, which was really hard to do.

"Any reason for these two in particular?"

"Well you are part of the police force, I thought it would be fitting"

"Yeah, they are and by the way, I think bows and a badge is it, I'd love a girl like you"

"What about having a partner in crime?"

"I'd love a boy too but let's face it, with the amount of mischief you get into, we'll both have a partner in crime no matter what"

"A fair point. Oh I can't wait for Elsa and your Parents to see theirs, I was hoping we could tell them at Sunday dinner?"

"That sounds perfect," Kristoff agreed, his smile never fading.

"I'm so glad you're happy, I mean, I knew you would be but I was so nervous that with you position at the station and the way things are going that you just would want…"

Kristoff had silenced her ramble with a firm kiss and, when he pulled away, held her while reassuring her over and over,

"Of course I want this now, and I wouldn't want this with anyone else, I love you…..mommy"

"I love you too….daddy"

They stood there, quite content in each other's arms, for a few moment before Kristoff lowered himself to the floor and, before Anna could asked what he was doing, placed a hand on her stomach and said in a soft voice,

"Hey in there, it's daddy, I just wanted to tell you I love you baby and I can't wait to meet you"

"Neither can mommy," Anna added, tears of happiness in her eyes at this point. This was gonna be the most amazing nine months of her whole life. Of course it would only be the start, but she was so excited to see what was next for her, Kristoff and their baby. One thing's for sure: with the family they had, and were going to have, things were going to be amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so many feelings writing this, I'd never written my own series before and thought this was a good place to start. Part 2 will be the first doctor's visit for sure and then telling the family, after that I'm going to play around with some key moments to work with. Any ideas for moments are more than welcome.
> 
> Thanks for the read


End file.
